Two Souls
by BrownEyed-ItalianBombshell
Summary: Draco's cousin Naira comes to stay at the Manor after her mother was killed during the second war and her fathter has been sent to Azkaban. Naira has a secret. Will Blaise be able to help her? Rated M, Rape, and Lemons...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was 2 years after the second wizarding war and Naira Black was going to live with her Aunt Narcissa at Malfoy Manor. Naira had long blonde curly hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were pure silver and she stopped people in their tracks whether it be a man or woman, she didn't mind all the attention to be honest. She lived for it. She thought of her Aunt Cissa and smirked. She loved her aunt more then she loved her own mother who had died during the second wizarding war. Her Mother was none other then Bellatrix Lastrange. Her father on the other hand had gone to Azkaban after the war and he was captured. The Ministry then decided to take away everything including the house they were living in. Naira was going to miss the house by the ocean but none of that mattered now. It was time for her to leave and go to the Manor to reunite with her family. She loved the Manor dearly but it wasn't her home. With a sigh she called out to her house elf. "Pinky!"

"Y-Yes Missus" Pinky hesitated waiting for her Missus to give her orders.

"Pack my things, all of it, take it to Malfoy Manor I shall be living there from now on." Naira said bitterly to the house elf.

"Yes Missus, right away Missus." Pinky snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Naira was a strong woman, she had to be now that both he parents were gone. Whilst she was at school she never talked to anyone but her cousin Draco, she kept to the shadows and avoided everyone and other male interaction. Since her father would abuse her at home.

_**Flashback:**_

_Naira was sitting in front of her mirror and she had done her hair in a French twist. She smiled at her reflection knowing that she was a beautiful girl. Naira heard her father yelling again calling for her name. Naira sighed and stood walking down to the kitchen where once she was in there she felt a hand across her face._

_It caused her to stumble and she held her hand to her cheek, there was a tear in the corner of her eye and she glared at her father._

"_How do you explain how you are not at the top of your class!" Rodolphus glared at his daughter in disgust._

"_Father I am only behind Draco by a point! One little point! And as for top of the class that filthy mudblood Granger is! She is the 'brightest witch of our age' don't be upset with me just because YOU weren't as smart as a filthy mudblood!" Once the words left her mouth Naira new she was crossing the line._

_Her father grew more angry and he grabbed her by her hair and he threw her across the room. Naira hit the solid wall and slid down the wall. Upon touching the ground the Fire place roared and the Malfoys walked into the kitchen seeing Naira on the floor the Eldest Malfoy shook his head and walked into the study along with Naira's father. Once they were absent Narcissa and Draco walked over to her and helped her up. _

_**End Flashback**_

Naira took one last walk around the house and she grabbed a handful of floo powder and she called out, "The Manor!" The green flashed roared up around her and then she was gone.

Draco and his mother where in the sitting room waiting for Naira to walk through the fire place, they had already seen her house elf apparate in and place Naira's belongings in her room. The two Malfoy's looked at each other as green flames filled the fire place and out stepped Naira looking more beautiful then ever before.

"My dear, it is so good to see you after such a long time." Narcissa walked over to her niece and hugged her gently and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

Naira smiled and looked up at her beautiful Aunt, Naira's eyes glistened with delight. "Aunt Cissa it is wonderful to be back at your home but I must ask where my cousin is." Asked Naira not seeing Draco sitting across the room in the chair.

Draco cleared his throat and stood walking over to the last two remaining women of his family. "I am here Naira." Draco now stood in front of her with his hands behind him. Draco smiled and picked his cousin up in a hug and spun her around. "I have missed you my dear cousin." Draco placed her on her feet once more.

"As I have missed you to dear cousin!" Naira all but shouted in happiness to be in a home where she was actually loved and cared about.

Naira smiled as she was lead into the dining hall with her arm entwined with Dracos. Those two were the best of friends and they remained as close as they could at all time. Naira looked around much had changed since the last time she had been there. They had changed around everything to make it seem bright and warm and inviting. She smiled and she felt more at home then ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Draco led Naira up the stairs and left down the hall. Narcissa had placed Naira next to Draco's room. Naira smiled and took her hair out of the tight elegant bun she had and she stopped in her tracks and she shook her air out and rolled her eyes pulled her arm away from Draco.

"Thank you Drake, for everything." Naira smiled and looked up at him.

"Anything for you Naira but I am just glad to have my cousin here with me and Mother." Draco smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Drake you have always been there for me to save me from Father." Naira placed her head on his shoulder and started walking to her bedroom door. Once there she opened it up and see her new room that was a pale blue with shells all over the walls and windowsills Naira smiled and looked up at Draco.

"Before you ask Naira I told Mother how much you wished your room was always decorated with Shells." Draco smirked and looked down at her.

Naira shoved him a little and stepped into her room and looked around. Her bed was a silver four poster bed with silver sheets to match. "Draco this room is amazing." Naira said with a huge smile on her face. She loved her room and she knew that Draco had a part in decorating it even if he wouldn't admit it. "This is the best place for me now." She said quietly, although Draco had heard her he didn't say anything.

"Naira we have also added a spot in the gardens for you, I know how much you loved to swim in the ocean back at home so I had a pool put in just for you." Draco walked into her room and sat on her leather Victorian chaise.

Naira spun around and looked at him. "Draco…are you serious!" Naira all but squealed. She jumped up and ran across her room to him and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa Naira let go of me you know I hate when you do that!" Draco laughed and tried to push her off of him. "Naira let go of me!" He tried to push once more before they both fell to the floor laughing.

"NO!" Naira laughed and after about 5 minutes of rolled around laughing she finally let him go. "I cannot believe you did all this for me Drake, thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "You are the best."

After Naira got settled in she changed into her Leopard print wrap monokini that barley covered her at all. Before leaving her room she put on her Leopard print bathing suit cover-up on and walked out into the garden and down to the pool. She took off her cover-up and looked around and she walked to the edge of the in ground pool and slid into the water. She took a moment to take in all in before lowering herself under the water. She kicked off the side and swam under water for awhile before coming up for a breath. Naira was excellent with holding her breath.

Meanwhile inside the fire place roared to life and Draco waited for the person on the person to step through the fire place. He smirked once his best mate from school walked through Blaise Zabini.

"Drake! How are you mate?" Blaise walked over and patted Draco on the back.

"Hey Blaise I am great now that my Family is together again." Draco smirked knowing all too well what would happen next.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked and had a look of confusion on his face.

"Naira has decided to live with me and Mother. She came here earlier today and I do trust she is out by the pool now." Draco smirked watching the look on Blaise's face change.

"What do you mean? I thought she was moving to America. To get away from everything." Blaise had a look of shock and happiness on his face.

"Come on Ill bring you to the garden." Draco laughed silently to himself as he and Blaise walked over to the backdoor and they stepped out and walked over to the garden seeing the pool right in the middle of the garden. They stopped a few feet away from the edge.

Naira had been swimming for awhile now so she swam to the edge of the pool and lifted herself out of the pool She stood straight up and smiled as she saw Draco along with Blaise standing a few feet away from her. The sun hit her skin and the water shimmered against her skin as she walked over to them. Blaise starred at her in utter shock she had changed since the war. Her body was more toned and tanned. Her hair stuck to her body and she smirked the famous smirk.

"Draco," She smiled at her cousin and looked at Blaise and bit her lip. "Blaise it is good to see you again." She smiled and turned and walked over to wear she left her cover-up and slipped it on.

Blaise's jaw was on the ground as he watched her. He couldn't find words to say at this moment. He was just in shock.

_Thank you so much to the people who put this on their story alert. This is my first fanfic. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own (J.K Rowling does) Anything you don't recognize is all mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Blaise couldn't get over the way Naira had bitten her lip before speaking his name. It was so seductive and it made him wish she would say his name again. Blaise snapped out of it once he heard Draco clearing his throat.

"Blaise could you do us all a favor and pick your jaw up off the ground." Draco smirked and shoved him a little.

Naira giggled as she walked back towards them and pulled her hair out of the back of her cover and smiled sweetly. "Yes Blaise it is very unbecoming." Naira smiled as she brushed past Blaise. Upon her body touching his she stiffened up and looked at him with confusion then snapped out of it and kept walking to the door. Naira jogged the rest of the way to the door and she ran inside and up to her room where she shut her door and leaned against it as she caught her breath.

Meanwhile outside Draco was just starring at Blaise, arms crossed and shaking his head. "Blaise mate snap out of it." Draco tapped his arm.

Blaise just stood there with a look of confusion on his face and his brows were furrowed and he shook his head once he felt Draco tap his arm. "Yeah sorry mate, would you like to head out to Diagon Ally?"

As the two left the Manor Naira was in her room pulling off her cover and her swim suit tossing them into her clothes bin and walked into her on suite bathroom and she turned the water on so it was steaming. She pulled the curtain back and stepped in, sucking a sharp breath in as the hot water hit her body. Naira had for the most part become immune to the hot water.

_**Flashback:**_

_Naira's father had been drinking his firewhiskey all morning and Naira had come home from shopping at the wrong time. She walked into the house and saw her father drinking away and she took a deep breath and sighed. She gathered herself before walking past him in the living room._

"_I see you bought more stupid clothing today haven't you." Her father said in a sneer._

"_Yes Father but I needed new clothes for school you see and…" Her sentence was cut short by a hand hitting her across her face, she hadn't realized her father had gotten up._

"_What for you wear your robes all day what is the point in new clothes." Her father was now towering over her._

"_I-I know father but there is no class on the weekends a-and also I needed new nighties." Naira had stuttered out before she was dragged by her hair into the kitchen where her father had previously boiled water he used for her dinner._

_Her father had thrown her to the kitchen floor face first. He picked up the somewhat cooled down but still very hot water and poured it onto her back. Naira screamed but it was no use she knew her mother wouldn't do anything to help her at this point nor did her mother ever stop her father from abuseing her. _

_After about two hours of laying on the kitchen floor Naira pulled herself up slowly and she walked into the living room to gather her bags and her father had left for the night and quickly ran to her room with her bags and shut the door locking it with a locking charm and she peeled off her shirt slowly only to reveal a burn on her back shut her eyes tight hoping it was all a dream._

_**End Flashback:**_

After Naira cleaned herself up and stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. When she looked into the mirror she looked into the mirror that was on the opposite wall and she saw the scar on her back that was left there when her father burned her four years ago. She silently cried to herself and she looked at her face in the mirror and she took a deep shaky breath as she exited her bathroom she used a drying charm and dry herself off and then began to get dressed. Once she was dressed in her leggings and her old Slytherin sweatshirt which she charmed to make larger she walked down to her Aunt's sitting room and knocked.

"Aunt Cissa, may I come in?" Naira played with the hem of her sweatshirt.

Meanwhile in Diagon Ally, Draco and Blaise were walking around do a little shopping for their mothers and Draco was also picking up a few things for Naira.

"Drake, I always wondered something about Naira." Blaise said as they walked into Twilfit and Tattings, to pick up their robes.

"What is that Zabini?" Draco said as they walked up to the women and Draco handed her his ticket as did Blaise.

"Why did she say away from the guys at school? And when git did go up to her she would always tense up and flinch?" Blaise looked over at Draco while they waited.

"Not a lot of people know this our family did not make it public knowledge. Naira was abused. Her father would abuse her during the summers and holiday breaks during school. That ghastly scar on her back, her father did that to her four years ago because she went shopping." Draco said with disgust in his voice, to Draco it didn't matter to him if he was abused buy his family but he didn't accept the hitting of women. "Mother would teach her glamour charms all the time and cast them upon her before we became of age each year before we got onto the train. Once Naira became of age and the trace was no longer there she used them on herself all the time outside of Hogwarts." Draco looked at Blaise.

Blaise sat there and listened to what Draco was saying as he grew more angry. The last time he got this angry was when his mother's last husband had hit her. "That is sick. It makes me sick to even think about." Blaise's hand curled up into a fist as he became more angry.

"She would use our house as an escape, But the nights are the worse. Her night terrors have her tossing and turning so violently she is lucky to not have broken anything yet. Not to mention her blood curdling screams as her night terrors become more vicious." Draco sighed as the woman came back to the front with both of their robes. Once they each had their belongings they left the shop.

Blaise looked ahead as he thought about Naira. About how someone could hurt such a beautiful person and scar her for life. Blaise sighed. "That's why she kept clear of all the guys in school except you. I mean I wont lie I thought it was because she didn't want to be around us because she hated all of us."

"Oh she hated plenty but mostly Goyle he was always a git to her. He would try to corner her in the halls and outside. But I would always be there in time." He said proudly. "She is more like a sister to me then anything I wouldn't want to see her get hurt, more then she already has been anyways. There are nights I would hear her scream and I would go into the guest room and try to calm her down in her sleep I would fall asleep on her floor." He laughed. "Yeah me on the floor. But she is important to me Blaise." Draco laughed again as he looked at him.

"I would have done the same thing if I were you mate but I wouldn't sleep on the floor I'd either sleep in a chair or at the end of the bed." Blaise laughed.

Back at the Manor Naira was outside her Aunt's study she knocked. "Aunt Cissa, may I come in?" Naira waited for an answer.

"Yes ofcourse dear no need to ask." The door to the study opened and Naira walked in and walked over to her aunts couch and sat down next to Narcissa, Naira brought her knees to her chest. "My dear Naira what has got you so upset?" Narcissa asked lightly.

Naira looked up at her Aunt her eyes filled to the brim with new tears that had formed. "Aunt Cissa, may I ask you a question." Naira asked shakily.

"Why yes Naira what is it?" Narcissa was growing more concerned.

"Do you think I am pretty?" Naira asked at one tear escaped her eye. Brushing it away quickly she took a deep steadying breath.

"Naira my dear you are more then pretty you are beautiful, I mean look at you. You have the brightest eyes and the most amazing heart any of us Blacks could have asked for. Why do you ask dear?" Narcissa placed her hands ontop of Naira's.

"Father never saw it, he only saw a worthless daughter and a punching bag." Naira finally broke down and cried like she had always wanted to. Since it was only her and Narcissa she didn't care at all. Narcissa leaned over and kissed Naira on the head and let her lay down with her head in Narcissa's lap. Naira cried until there were no more tears until they heard two pops in the foyer meaning Draco and Blaise were back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Naira took a deep shaky breath after hearing the two pops and she sat up some and looked at Narcissa. "Aunt Cissa please do not speak of anything we talked about to Draco. He will be very furious with them if he knew what had happened in school." Naira looked into her aunt's eyes pleading with her.

"Of course my dear, but might I ask why you haven't told anyone. The Professors must have known what had been done to you." Narcissa placed her hands ontop of Naira's and sighed. "If you do not tell him he will find out one way or another." Narcissa looked into Naira's silver eyes and pleaded for her to tell Draco. "Better for him to find out from you rather then hearing it from others."

Naira shook her head and bit her lip. "Aunt Cissa if he knew himself and Blaise would go running off to kill them and I do not with to see Draco and Blaise in Azkaban." Naira took another deep breath before hearing the foot steps coming to a halt in front of the door. "Please do not speak of this." Seeing her aunt nod her head yes was enough for Naira and she softly smiled and sighed a deep heavy sigh.

Draco knocked softly on the door and looked over at Blaise smirked. He knew well enough that his cousin would still be in her comfy clothes being as how she needed not to go anywhere today.

"Come in.." Blaise smiled some as he heard the softness of Naira's voice and he couldn't deny it anymore that he had felt something for her whilst at Hogwarts and when he had seen her again earlier that day after not seeing her for two years. Granted he had a crush on her while in school but whenever he tried speaking to her at all she would shy away and walk the other direction.

Draco opened the door and walked in with Blaise and their belonging dropping them to the side all with the exception of Naira's things that Draco had picked up for her. "Here you go Naira I got you your things from Diagon Alley." Draco said sitting her bags by her feet. Not noticing her puffy red eyes and he smiled softly.

Her tear staind face and he red puffy eyes didn't go un noticed by Blaise. He looked at her and sighed in concern for Naira. "What is wrong Naira.." Blaise asked as Draco had stopped talking to his mother and looked more closely at Naira.

She saw the concern in his voice and in his eyes. She though it was strange to see Blaise show concern. "N-nothing just talking about life with Aunt Narcissa." Naira stood up and grabbed her stuff that Draco had picked up for her and she walked out of the room and once out of the study she ran to her room were she shut the door and casted a locking charm and she slid down to the floor and cried. She wanted to tell Draco and Blaise what had happened to her in the common room but she just couldn't relive the hurt and pain that _he_ had put her through.

Draco looked at his mother with questioningly eyes and looked back at the now closed door and narrowed his eyes. "Mother what was that about I only remember seeing her this upset when her Father would hit her." Draco looked back to his mother.

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Draco dear when she is ready to tell you she will. She is not ready for the pain to be brought back up." His mother sighed and looked at the two boys and shook her head. "She is worried about how the both of you would react if she told you boys." Narcissa stood up and forced a smile. 'Well I better get going on dinner." With that Narcissa walked out of the study and made off to the kitchen to assist the house elfs with dinner.

"Draco what do you think she is afraid to tell us?" Blaise questioned and looked anywhere but Draco.

"I have no clue Blaise but I have a feeling it has to do with her bloody night terrors." Draco sounded aggravated but he knew he couldn't force it out of her. Draco stood up and walked over to the window in the room and looked out into the garden.

Naira had changed out of her clothes once more and put on her suit once more and she darted out of her room and down to the gardens she stopped at the edge of the pool and took a deep shaky breath she stepped over the edge and she let herself sink to the bottom once she was under the water fully she stayed under and she thought to herself trying to clear her head.

Up in the house Draco and Blaise who had gotten up and walked over to the window where Draco was and stood there as the two men watched Naira drop into the pool. They had both known that she could hold her breath longer then most while in the water and they had waited for two minutes before they saw her slowly come up for air. She loved being in the pool because once she was wet no one could see that she was crying. She swam a few laps and she walked out of the pool using the stairs on the far end and she laid down in the grass looking up into the sky.

Naira laid down knowing that Draco and Blaise were watching her after catching them in the window of her Aunt's study and she took a few deep breaths and she finally relaxed in the grass and she closed her eyes. Her eyes hadn't been closed too long before she heard the sound of foot steps coming to her. Naira's eyes shot open and she smiled softly as she saw Blaise standing on one side and Draco on the other. "What?" Was all she said before the two men laid down next to her. She was taken by surprise when both of them took her hands and held them.

"Can we not just sit next to you Naira?" Blaise smirked as he looked over at her.

Naira looked back at him and she bit her lip. "Well considering you two are both laying in the grass which might I remind you has dirt and bugs one could say I am a bit surprised." She laughed softly still looking at Blaise.

"We couldn't just leave you out here alone Naira who knows who could have just popped into the yard and scared you." Draco said as he smirked and nudged her a bit.

Naira rolled her eyes and looked away from Blaise. She laughed softly and sighed. "You two could both be out being man whores like always but you decide to stick around the Manor with Me." Naira sat up and pulled her hands away from them and turned to face them. "I know why you are out here but I cannot tell you what you wish to know right now. I am not ready for you to know." Naira looked at them both and sighed. "And for that I am sorry."

"Naira we know you will tell us once you are ready. But right now I do have to leave considering that I have someone to go and see before Dinner. Blaise I can trust you to keep an eye on Naira while I a gone right?" Draco looked at Blaise who had nodded.

"Draco I do not need a bloody babysitter I am going to be 21 soon." Naira shoved him a little as he sat up.

"Yes you do Naira and do not argue with me." Draco looked at her as he stood from the ground and walked to the house leaving Naira alone with Blaise.

Blaise looked up at her as she stood up, he got up and looked at her once more before feeling his trousers getting a bit tight he mentally groaned and looked anywhere but at her.

Naira had her mischievous smirked on her face and she grabbed his arm and flung him straight into the pool and she laughed as she watched him. "Sorry too tempting." She smirked as she watched him swim to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out of the water he wrapped his arms around her waist and flung the two of them into the pool. They laughed and splashed each other for a few and then he came up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her and tossed her a little bit away from him and she screamed a little and laughed once she regained herself and she swam over to him and pushed him under the water. Blaise came up and smirked at her.

"Better watch it I am gunna get you now." Blaise swam after her.

They swam around a little more before he had her cornered with his arms on either side of her. Blaise held his breath some afraid that if he breathed in her scent he would lose all self control and kiss her. Naira looked at the man in front of her and her breath was caught in her chest as she looked at his chest his white dress shirt was now soaking and one could see through his shirt and she looked up at him softly and bit her lip. Their bodies almost touching Blaise finally took a small breath and he leaned in closer to her. His lips merely centimeters from hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Naira took a small breath and looked up into Blaise's eyes and she leaned closer to him and ghosted he lips against his and she bit his bottom lip teasing him and she smirked and pressed herself against him and she slid under the water and swam under him and she popped out of the water behind him and giggled.

Blaise took in everything Naira had done and he looked frustrated once she ducked under the water and moved away from him. He hung his head and took a deep breath tying to compose himself once he heard her sweet giggle that was music to his ears he turned and faced her. "You know Naira you are a little tease. It is not nice for one to tease." Blaise looked at her as she swam up to him again.

"Blaise I have to have a little fun I know what I do to you." Naira bit her lip as she traced her fingers down his chest. "And besides if Draco ever found out the dreams of me and what they consist of us doing he would bloody kill you." Naira smiled sweetly and looked into his eyes.

"And how do you know I dream about you?" Blaise smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"Because I have those same dreams, about us." She smiled and backed away from him just as Narcissa called them into get cleaned up since dinner was almost ready. "See you at dinner." Naira smiled as she lifted herself out of the water and she walked up to the house as water dripped down her body.

Blaise sat there shocked and a little confused. He never thought in a million years that Naira would have those kinds of dreams about him. He sat in the water a few minutes longer as she disappeared into the house only for Draco to come out and yell for him.

"Zabini get out of the pool dinner is almost ready I set up the guest room next to Naira's so go get ready." Draco looked at Blaise and shook his head.

Blaise snapped out of it and got out of the pool and headed up to the guest room as he walked past Naira's room he heard her humming to herself. He blocked all thoughts of her in there naked out of his head and he quickly got into the guest room and shut the door to change into his spare clothes and he dried off and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a fitted tee shirt and he walked out of the room and down to the dining room where Draco and Narcissa were waiting. No sign of Naira.

Naira changed into a pair of skimpy shorts and a tank top and hugged all her curves and she smirked and threw her hair up into a messy wet bun and she walked down to the dining room and sat down next to Draco. She bit her lip and looked over at Blaise. "Aunt Narcissa everything looks amazing and absolutely delicious." Naira smiled and looked at her aunt.

"Yes everything does look good Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise agreed.

After they had all finished eating Naira excused herself from the table and walked quietly to he room. Just once she was out of sight Draco looked at his mother. "Please tell us what is wrong with her mother I have never asked for much but please I am begging you. She will not tell us and it is aggravating me to no end." Draco pleaded and looked at her.

"My boy I am sorry but I swore to he I wouldn't speak of it. The only other person who she trusted to tell was you're godfather Draco and he died in the war. By the hands of Voldemort." Narcissa sighed and looked at the boys. "Please understand why I cannot tell you." With that she stood up and walked to her wing of the Manor to stay for the rest of the night.

Blaise and Draco looked at one another shocked that Naira would go to Snape of all people in the school to go to she went to him. They both left the table and heaed to their rooms for the night.

"Why on earth would she tell Snape what happened but not us." Draco stated.

"I know why she didn't tell me she never talked to many of the guys around school besides you and apparently now Snape." Blaise looked over at Draco and shrugged.

They reached their doors and said good night to one another before entering their rooms and closed the door. Blaise rubbed a hand down his face and sighed wondering what Naira was keeping from them. He took a deep breath before pulling off his shirt and climbed into the bed. He laid there with his hands behind his head thinking of what it could be. Not being able to keep his eyes open anymore he drifted off to sleep.

Over in the next room Naira was tossing and turning. She was having another night terror.

"_Please stop please, you are hurting me." Naira tried to fight against him but he was much too strong for her._

"_You are going to enjoy this Naira. Whether you want it or not you will enjoy this." He said and laughed as he and Naira were the only ones in the common room. _

_Naira tried to keep fighting him and she grew tired from the struggle and she shut her eyes tight. Thinking of something that made her numb. She felt him rip her bottoms off she her knickers. Her breathing became more frantic and she sobbed harder. "Please don't do this…_

Naira shot up breathing hard and crying. She was tired of these night terrors and she knew that if she told the right people he would be in Azkaban for life. But she was too afraid of him to do anything of that sort. She got out of bed and walked to the next door and opened it slightly. She saw Blaise in the bed on his stomach with his arms under the pillows and she smiled softly and she walked into the room fully and shut the door softly. Naira walked over to the bed and she kneeled down on the bed softly she put a hand on his shoulder.

Blaise felt the bed dip a little to the side and then he felt a cool hand touch his shoulder and shake a little. He groaned and turned his head to the other side. Then he heard his name along with a giggle.

"Blaise.." Naira giggled as she shook his shoulder once more. "Blaise please wake up I need to talk to you." Naira smiled.

Blaise opened his eyes and turned around and faced her. "Naira what on earth are you doing its…" he looked over at the clock. "It is 3 in the morning what is the matter?" He asked as he yawned and sat up a little.

"I-I had another night terror and I couldn't fall back to sleep." She said softly and bit her lip. "I was wondering if I could um stay in here with you." She asked shyly and looked at him.

Blaise smiled some and rolled over so he was on his back and he held the sheet up some. "Yeah just don't let Draco kill me in the morning." Blaise smiled as he watched Naira crawl under the covers. But what she did next shocked him.

Naira got comfortable and she cuddled up to Blaise and rested her head on his chest. She placed one leg over his and she placed her hand on his chest also. "Thank you Blaise." She shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Feeling her breath on his chest did things to his lower body parts and he wrapped and arm around her and pulled the blankets up enough to cover her fully. After a few minutes Blaise fell asleep holding Naira close to him.

_**I know short chapter but I had to do it! Hope you all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own(J.K Rowling does.) anything you don't recognize is all mine!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naira woke up when the sun was streaming through the curtains and into her eyes. She yawned a little and stretched, she felt an arm tighten around her and pull her closer and she froze. Naira looked behind her and saw Blaise asleep. She let out a huff of air remembering she came into his room after she had a night terror. She smiled softly and cuddled up against him.

Blaise felt Naira moving around and cuddling up to him he smiled softly and groaned a little. "Naira if you keep cuddling closer you will be feeling something very hard against you soon." He mumbled into her hair.

Naira giggled and turned in his arms and faced him smiling softly. "As much as I do love to dream about that night, today is not the day besides I should go back into my own room before…" Naira's sentence was cut short by Draco barging into the room.

"Oi, Blaise get up-" Draco stopped as he saw Naira in the bed with Blaise's arm wrapped around her. "NAIRA!" Draco shouted. "What in the bloody world are you doing in his bed!" Draco glared daggers at Blaise whom immediately took his arm away from her.

"I had a night terror and I couldn't fall back to sleep so I came in here. He let me fall asleep and told me everything was going to be okay." The last part was a lie but she added it so maybe Draco didn't kill Blaise.

"Thanks I guess." Draco said indifferently and shook his head. "Back to what I came in here for in the first place get your arse up we have a pick up match with Nott, Crabbe, Flint…"Draco went on listing a few other names.

Upon hearing _his_ name she stiffened after Draco was done talking she threw the covers off of her and ran out of Blaise's room and into her own shutting the door. She jumped onto her bed and began to sob.

The men looked at one another shrugging their shoulders and Draco left the room and went down to the yard to wait for Blaise with the others.

Blaise got changed and bushed his teeth before he left his room. He studded at Naira's door and was going to knock and see why she all of a sudden left but he decided against it. He walked down into the yard with his broom in hand and he said hello to his fellow team from school.

Naira silently cried herself back to sleep she heard voices down in the yard the one that she noticed first was _his._ Naira started to have a night terror and she started sweating.

"_Please don't!" She cried out again and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. _

_She felt him pull his trousers off along with his boxers. She whimpered a little as his errection pushed against her opening. She felt him thrust into her in one rough quick movement. She felt her whole body tense up as a single tear fell from her closed eyes. He began thrusting his cock in and out of her hard and fast. She was in pain but he didn't seem to care._

"_You are such a nice new fuck. Don't worry your pussy will loosen up after I fuck you more." He grunted as he grabbed her hips painfully tight and thrusted harder and faster. _

"_Please stop.." She begged and cried a little more._

_He kept going his movements becoming more erratic and messy. With one last grunt and thrust he came inside of her. He pulled out slowly and smirked down at her. "Thanks." _

Naira was screaming in her sleep, her Aunt came rushing in with Draco and Blaise not too far behind. The guys had heard her screaming from the air. Narcissa shook her to get her to wake up. "Naira sweetie wake up!" Narcissa pleaded. "It is only a night terror!"

Naira shot awake and her eyes were huge and she had sweat covering her. "Aunt Cissa it was the dream again! The one with _HIM…" _Naira cried out not realizing Draco and Blaise were in the room with Narcissa.

"Dear it is okay he can't get to you." Narcissa held her niece as she cried. By this time she looked up at the boys who looked a mix of angry and wonder.

Draco now knew it had something to do with a man. There is a man causing he night terrors it could be memories of her father but Draco somehow didn't think that's what it was. He looked at Blaise who had a look of just pure anger on his face.

Blaise shook his head at Draco and crossed his arms. He had enough of this secret shit he wanted answers and so did Draco. "Naira look at me." Blaise stood infront of her with his arms still tightly across his chest.

Naira complied and looked up at Blaise with swollen eyes. She knew what was coming and now she had no other choice but to tell them. "Aunt Cissa can you leave the three of us alone they need to know now." Naira said just above a whisper. Narcissa nodded her head and took her leave.

"Naira what the hell is going on with you!" Draco deadpanned and himself and Blaise sat on either side of Naira on her bed. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Promise not to look at me differently when I tell you this and promise to not kill anyone." Naira couldn't look either of them in the eye at this point.

Blaise snorted ."I agree to the first but I am not sure if I can agree to the second term yet." Draco nodded his head in agreement.

Naira took a deep shaky breath. "We were in our fourth year…" She kept her gaze on the hem of her shirt and closed her eyes. "I was at first alone in the common room, then I heard the door open and I only heard one set of feet and the door closed soon after. I heard a whistling sound and ignored it and watched the flames in the fire." She took a deep breath. "I felt him sit next to me. We got talking, and then all of a sudden his lips were on mine along with his hands. I-I tried to push him away but he was stronger then me. Then he um he pulled down my shorts and my knickers…He kept touching me and I begged for him to stop and I kept trying to fight him off but he wouldn't budge." At this point Naira is in tears. Draco's face was emotionless and Blaise looked about ready to kill someone. Naira took a breath and continued. "I lost the energy to keep fighting. I closed my eyes as I felt him remove his trousers and his boxers. I felt him pressed against me and Draco please I had tried to stop him but he over powered me." Naira was ashamed and couldn't look at either of them. "He raped me and he said awful things to me." Naira was cut short.

"WHO RAPED YOU NAIRA? WHO WAS IT, YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Draco couldn't control his anger anymore he exploded.

Naira flinched and got up and ran across the room and sunk onto the floor crying. "I-I am sorry Draco I truly am!" Naira cried harder.

"ENOUGH!" Blaise yelled at the two of them. "Draco Naira isn't finished and Naira no one blames you!" Blaise looked even more angry but he was controlling himself because he wanted to hear everything that happened.

Naira stayed where she was on the floor and hid he face. "He told me I was…that I was tight and that I-I-I would loosen up once he fucked me more…" Her face grew crimson red. "After he was done he said thanks and left. I ran to the shower and scrubbed myself raw and got dressed and ran to Professor Snapes chambers and I confided in him and he said he would protect me. He did." She said softly

Blaise sat there angry and stunned not wanting to believe this had happened to her, the girl he secretly loved. "Naira who was it…." Blaise asked as he got up and walked over to her.

Draco was beyond pissed off and he couldn't believe a fellow Slytherin raped his cousin. No wonder she didn't talk to many guys in the Common room because she had been raped on the couch and by a Slytherin no less. He was visibly shaking.

"Please I can't tell. No one knows who it was besides Snape and Aunt Cissa but I made Aunt Cissa promise to not speak his name. I am ashamed he took my innocence and I cannot get it back. I never wanted to lose it to anyone but the one I was inlove with and now I am damaged." Naira was crying harder.

She knew that if the guys knew his identity there would be a fight and she couldn't risk losing her cousin and the man she had always been inlove with. She curled into the ball on the floor facing away from Blaise and Draco. After what seemed like hours of silence but was really only minutes Draco and Blaise made their way out of her room shutting the door softly.

_**Thank you for reading so who so you think raped Naira? What do you think Draco and Blaise will do once they find out…..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Naira and this story line the other characters belong to (J.K Rowling.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naira laid out on her floor not wanting to move an inch after what she had just told Draco and his friend. She was ashamed of herself and she always felt dirty. Once she had confided in Snape, _he_ had been kept under strict watch and had been told to keep away from Naira. Snape himself had threatened him. Snape had promised Naira not to speak a word of it to any of the other professors and the headmaster.

Meanwhile all the guys whom had gathered at Malfoy Manor had since left after they heard Naira screaming. Draco and Blaise were now outside and Draco was walking furiously around the yard glancing up at Naira's window once in awhile.

"Blaise I cannot believe this, someone we trusted hurt my cousin, someone made her afraid and they took away her innocence and hurt her more then her father has ever hurt her before." Draco said angrily. He did not want to believe someone could do that.

"Drake, I know and I am just as pissed off about this as you are. We will find out who and we will bring him pain." Blaise said and he punched the stone wall. "Fuck!" He yelled at he felt bones break and he held his hand to his chest. "I am going to kill that fucker." Blaise said through gritted teeth and he walked away. "HAPPY!" Blaise shouted to the Malfoy's house elf.

Happy apparated into the yard and looked up at Blaise. "Yes mister Blaise."

"Fix my hand will you I seem to have broken it." Blaise held his hand out in front of the house elf who fixed his hand and disapparated.

Draco starred at Blaise's retreating figure and thought for a few seconds before coming to the realization that Blaise felt something for his cousin. Draco took a deep breath and after a few seconds he called out. "You feel something for her don't you Zabini."

Blaise stopped where he was and sighed taking a deep breath. He hung his head and slowly tuned to face Draco. "I have since our second year. But out of respect for our friendship I did nothing." Blaise looked at Draco. "Also there was the fact that the only guy she talked to besides Snape and the other Professors was you."

Draco took a deep breath and walked slowly over to him and he stood toe-to-toe with his best mate and the famous Malfoy smirked crept onto his face, Draco looked up at Blaise. "You have liked her since our second year." Draco then started to laugh.

Blaise looked at Draco and knocked his hand off his shoulder. "It is not like she will ever think of me like that."

"Zabini I never took you for thick." Draco laughed and shook his head. He looked up at Blaise who now had a confused look on his face. "Mate she has liked you since third year. All she ever bloody talked about during breaks were you. 'Blaise is so cute Draco I wonder what he is like in…' And that it were I stopped her because I did not want to hear that last pat of her sentence because I would have vomited." Draco laughed and looked at Blaise who wasn't even paying attention which caused Draco to laugh harder.

Blaise was not listening to Daco after he had told him about what Naira had said to him. Blaise felt his face get hot and he smirked. He was pulled out of his thoughts thanks to Draco's incessant laughter. "Shut your trap Drake, as memory serves you would constantly talk about Granger before we went to bed." Blaise shot him a look and smirked.

Draco glared at Blaise. "Yeah well atleast she isn't your cousin!" Draco shoved him a little and smirked. "As much as I love Naira I cannot control who she sees even if it is my best mate. Also I am glad you didn't try anything with her because you didn't want to tarnish our friendship." Draco smirked. "But if you still have those feelings for her which I know you do since I found her in your bed this morning I say try and be there for her right now and once that is done see where it goes from there."

Blaise stood there with his mouth wide open looking at Draco like he had just grown another head. "Let me get this straight you want me to date Naira. Why." Blaise crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I am not stupid Blaise, I see how much you want to protect her and how much you care for her, I have never seen anyone act like that to her ever. Also I know that you wouldn't hurt her because she is my cousin." Draco looked at him. "And also if you go up to her now and comfort her she just might give you the name of the guy." Draco sighed. "Go talk to her Zabini."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blaise walked away from Draco and back into the Manor, His head was spinning trying to figure out what to say to Naira once he was in her room. He walked up the stairs and down the hall to where their rooms where and he opened her door and walked in. He looked down at the curled up body on the floor and he sighed. Blaise shut her door and walked over to her. Blaise chose not to say anything to her in fear he might make her cry, so instead he kicked off his shoes and laid down on the floor next to her and he wrapped an arm around her.

Naira felt his arm around her and she knew it was Blaise once she smelled his Cologne and she sighed and cuddled up against him. She wasn't sure what was happening to her anymore but she felt this strange pull to him and she liked it.

Blaise buried his face into her silky hair and pulled her tighter against him. "I am here Naira….always." Blaise whispered into her ear and he didn't move or say anything else to her while they laid there.

Naira closed her eyes upon hearing what he had said to her. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep away the smile that was wanting to come out but she forced it away and she started to draw simple circles on his hand that was draped over her.

Meanwhile Draco had gone to his mother's study and knocked on the door. "Mother it is just me I was wondering if we could speak." Draco ran his hand down his face and opened the door and walked in shutting it softly behind him.

"What is it my boy." Narcissa asked softly as she closed the book she was reading and set it down next to her.

"Do you know who it was that raped her." Draco asked bluntly as he looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "If you do know please mother, tell me. I need to know."

"Draco, I do know who it was but that I cannot tell you, But I will tell you this, be mindful of whom you invite over next time." Narcissa looked at her son.

"You mean to tell me that one of the guys I had over today…" Draco was furious at this point. "One of my close friends raped her and I invited him over for a game." Draco stood up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa yelled and stood up following her son.

"I am going to make her tell me who it was!" Draco flung open the door but was stopped.

"You will do no such thing! You sent Blaise up there with her I am sure in time she will tell him I can see it that she already does care for him, you see it also don't you.." Narcissa looked at her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She has been through a lot today just with telling you and Blaise what happened to her can you not see that!" Narcissa pleaded with him.

"Yes mother I do see all of that and yes I know she cares for him just as he cares for her." Draco turned and looked at his mother. "But I need to know I care too much for her to let this guy get away with this." He sighed and hung his head.

"Draco why don't you get away for a few hours I am sure Ms. Granger would like to see you and know that you are okay. Also try asking her for advice on what to do and maybe if you bring her around maybe she might get through to Naira and help her through this in a way that you and Blaise cannot." Narcissa looked at him and smiled some. "Let Blaise try as I recall he feels for her the way she feels for him but they are worried. She is afraid of him leaving her and using her." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at him. "Not that you and him gave her much reassurance back in Hogwarts. I seem to recall the two of you boys always bringing young women to the Manor during breaks." Narcissa smirked. "Let us just hope Ms. Granger has changed your old ways." With that being said Narcissa left the room leaving Draco on his own.

Draco watched his mother walk away until he could not see her anymore and he took a deep breath and apparated on the spot to go and see Hermione.

Upstairs in Naira's room her and Blaise were still laying on the floor. Not having moved or said anything for about an hour. Finally Naira turned in Blaise's arms and faced him. "It was wrong of me to tease you while we were in the pool, for that I am sorry." Naira blushed slightly which was not something she was used to. "I am foolish and I should not have lead you on." She bit her lip.

Blaise looked into her eyes and he saw her bit her lip and he shut his eyes and he laughed slightly. "It is no problem Naira, trust me. I enjoyed you teasing me you challenged me and I am not used to just being left after a tease like that." He laughed. "You challenge me and I like it." He said softly as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "How about we get up off this bloody floor and lay down on your extra comfy bed." Blaise smiled and rested his forhead against hers.

As they stood up and walked over to her bed Naira couldn't help but wonder if he had meant what he said to her about always being there. She waited for him to get comfortable and then she laid down with her head on his chest. She started to trace circles on his chest and shut her eyes. "Did you mean it?" She looked up into his eyes. "About being here always…" She bit her lip.

"Yes." He sighed and looked into her silver pools and he smiled some. "I will always be right here when you need me. If I am not at the Manor just apparate to my flat and you can stay there for as long as you would like." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Naira…"

"Yes Blaise." She looked at him and rubbed his chest.

"I am sorry for forcing you to tell us what happened to you." He took a deep breath. "I promise you Naira that no one will eve hurt you again. Not as long as I am around." Blaise held her closer and shut his eyes as he felt her rub his chest. 'She is going to be the death of me' he thought. But had a smile on his face while he thought it.

"You didn't." She stated bluntly. "I had to tell you if Mar- if he hadn't shown up today I wouldn't have had the terror in the first place." She took a deep breath hoping he didn't hear her almost say his name. "But last night when I was in your guest room I didn't have a terror and that has been the only night since the attack." She shut her eyes.

"I wish I could take them away Naira." He whispered and soon her felt and heard her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. He accioed her Slytherin blanket over and laid it ontop of them and he too soon fell asleep.

A few hours later Blaise woke up covered in sweat and panting. He looked around and sighed. He tightened his arm around her and he shifted slightly and kissed her forehead. His dream had consisted of Naira and himself also a faceless person who had been on top of a screaming Naira when he walked into the common room in Hogwarts. He shuddered at the thought and he tried to push those images out of his mind. He heard Naira moan and then felt her move around.

"B-Blaise?" Naira asked tiredly and she looked up at him with her eyes half closed.

Blaise mentally groaned as he looked at her. She looked so beautiful when she was like this and he couldn't help but be turned on slightly by her appearance and he smiled softly. "Yes Naira?"

"We fell asleep…." Naira yawned and snuggled closer to him as she draped a leg over his and she got comfortable once more.

"Yes we did Naira." Blaise said absentmindedly as he shut his eyes again. "Did I awake you when I woke up?" He asked softly.

"No I just couldn't sleep and I woke up." She said half asleep.

"Naira I need to ask you something and I want you to please be very honest with me." Blaise asked as he drew circles on her shoulder.

"Anything." She sighed as he smiled against his chest as he drew circles on her.

"Who hurt you. Tell me. I know it was someone who was here before. Who was it?" Blaise held her closer and moved a few pieces of hair out of her eyes.

"Marcus." Naira stated simply and she sighed. "He was the one who raped me." Naira shut her eyes tightly remembering.

_Flashback:_

_Naira laid on the couch in the common room for what felt like hours. She felt wrong he took something from her that no one but her future husband should have taken from her on their wedding night. She knew no man would want her now after what had been taken from her so unwillingly. Once she was able to move she walked to Snapes classroom and she walked in._

"_Mrs. Black, what can I do for you this evening.." Snape said in his normal bored voice. He looked up at her and saw her tear stained cheeks and he stood up and looked at he more closely. "Mrs. Black what happened to you." He asked with a hint of concern in his voice. _

"_Flint…h-he r-r-raped me." Naira fell to the floor and cried. She felt herself be picked up and placed on a desk as Snape pointed his wand at her abdomen and he muttered a spell. The spell was to stop anything from becoming worse. Like her getting pregnant. _

_Snape looked at her. "Don't worry my dear I will handle Mr. Flint in a way that he won't forget. It will stay between us. I shall not tell anyone what happened here or what happened to you."_

_Naira nodded._

_End Flashback:_

"Marcus….Marcus Flint was the one who raped you." Blaise asked as he held her tighter. "Naira I promise he will not hurt you ever again." Blaise then took a deep breath and he sat up pulling Naira with him and he made her look at him and then he pulled her closer to him and he pressed his lips lightly to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naira felt his lips touch hers and she leaned into him kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she inched her body close to his. She let her tongue slid past her lips and she licked his bottom lip.

Feeling her tongue against his lip Blaise granted her entrance into his mouth and their tongues danced together. Blaise wrapped am arm around his waist and pulled her into his lap as he kept kissing her. He broke their kiss and look at her.

Naira took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Blaise I am broken." Naira looked down and covered her face with her hands. Naira felt so ashamed that something so precious had been taken from her.

"You are beautiful and an amazing witch Naira." Blaise pried her hands away from her face and looked into her eyes. "Naira please." Blaise begged her to look at him.

"Broken." Was all Naira could say and she couldn't look at him. Within seconds she completely shut down and there was no life in her eyes. She was empty. No life in her at all.

"Naira." Blaise waved his hand infront of her face but nothing. He tried shaking her but it didn't help. "Mrs. Malfoy!" Blaise yelled for his godmother.

Within seconds Narcissa came running through the door. "Blaise dear what is the matter." Concern all over her face. Narcissa looked at Blaise then quickly saw Naira sitting there perfectly still with her eyes glazed over.

"I-I don't know what happened, we were kissing and then she all of a sudden she said she was broken and she just froze!" Blaise said as he backed us some away from Naira's bed so Narcissa could sit with her.

"Blaise go to the fire place and floo call Mrs. Grangers flat and tell Draco to come quickly and to bring Mrs. Granger with him. Tell his it is urgent." Narcissa said as she held onto Naira.

Blaise was out of the room before she finished what she was saying and he ran down to the floo and threw in some floo powder. "Floo call to Hermione Grangers flat." He said as he stuck his head in. "DRACO! Quickly you need to get home and bring Hermione…."

"Blaise what is going on!" Draco and Hermione came out of the kitchen.

"It's Naira." Was all Blaise had to say before he was pushed back out of the floo and Draco came running out with Hermione in tow.

The three of them rushed up to Naira's room and Draco let go of Hermione's hand as he rushed over to Naira and looked at her.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Draco demanded looked at his mother then at Blaise.

"Me and her kissed and then when we broke the kiss she said she was broken and she shut down." Blaise slid down the wall with his head on his hands and he was shaking slightly.

"Blaise it will be okay." Hermione said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "She will be okay. Trust me." She looked down at him.

Hermione was training to be a Healer for women who have been sexually and physically abused before and after the war. So Narcissa thought it would be good for Hermione to try her best to help Naira.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, and Blaise could I speak to Naira alone?" Hermione looked at Naira and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Maybe I can help." She smiled some at Draco as he gave her a smile.

"Thank you dear if you cannot help her then im afraid not much will." Narcissa smiled softly and stood up walking over to Blaise, she looked down at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Blaise dear come on lets go get some tea."

Blaise shook his head not wanting to leave Naira alone.

"Blaise sweetheart she will be okay, Hermione knows what to do." Narcissa held out her hand as Blaise took it and they walked out with Draco walking behind them.

Once the door was shut Hermione looked at Naira and cleared her throat. "Naira can you hear me?" Hermione looked at her waiting for a reply. Upon getting no response Hermione continued. "Naira, Draco told me what happened to you. I am sorry, I forced him to tell me. He is very upset and worried about you. He loves you. But you need to let us know everything, including who it was. Naira you are not broken you are a strong woman and beautiful, not to mention you have one of the most handsome men from Slytherin wanting to be with you. Blaise cares about you, one would have to be blind not to notice." Hermione laughed some and looked at Naira. "You are truly an amazing woman. I couldn't have gone through what you did and come out this strong." Hermione placed her hand ontop of Naira's.

Naira looked down at their hands and sighed. "Why." Was all she said and looked up at Hermione.

"Why what Naira?" Hermione didn't make a huge deal about her finally talking.

"Why are you helping me? My mother tortured you. You should hate me." Naira whispered the last part and hung her head.

Hermione sighed and took a deep breath. "I learned to forgive a long time ago. Also I cannot hold you responsible for what your mother did to me. YOU didn't torture me. So how can I hate you. I don't know you too good but I would like to get to know you." Hermione smiled some and looked at her.

"You are good for him, for Draco I mean. You have so much good and as does he but not as much, you balance one another. But Blaise and I, I am too broken I cannot give him what he deserves." Naira looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Who says? Who says that you aren't what he deserves? He needs to be loved just as much as you do. You make him happy and if I may say he makes you happy as well?" Hermione smiled. "You two can fix one another. In a way no one understands."

Naira took a deep shaky breath trying to hold back the tears. "My scars, go deeper then the surface Hermione." Naira looked up at her. "Marcus. Marcus Flint, He is the one who raped me. He took something from me that I wished for along time that I could give Blaise. Now I can never give him that because of Marcus." Naira finally broke down and cried.

"But he didn't take away the person you are. Blaise just wants to make you happy whether you are a virgin or not. That doesn't matter to him. He cares too much for you." Hermione wrapped an arm around her. "That man is head over heels in love with you. Just let him help."

"Thank you Hermione. I can see why my cousin loves you so much." Naira wrapped both her arms around Hermione. "Pinky." Naira called out to her house elf.

"Yes Missus.." Pinky played with the hem of her dress and looked at Naira.

"Can you go and get the others and tell them to come up here?" Naira smiled some. "Please?"

"Yes Missus." Pinky smiled and disappeared moments later the others walked in and all sat down with the girls on the bed.

Naira crawled over to Blaise and leaned against him holding onto his arm. "There is something everyone needs to know. Mostly Draco since everyone knows already." Naira took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight.

Draco sat with Hermione with his arm around her waist. "What is it Naira."

"You want to know who it was, I will tell you." Naira looked up at Draco. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest. "Marcus Flint."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco sat there not moving or saying anything. He didn't even look at anyone he stood up and walked out. Naira broke down and cried in Blaise's arms.

"I messed up didn't I Aunt Cissa…" Naira looked down and wrapped her arms around Blaise's waist and shut her eyes tightly.

"Naira don't. Flint did this not you." Blaise said as he rubbed her back. "Draco is going to deal with this in his own way, You also need to remember that Marcus was a very good friend to him for many years and Draco just finding out about this is going to hurt him more then anything could. He loves you so much Naira he just wants to protect you just like the rest of us do." Blaise sighed and kissed her temple.

Naira took a deep breath and looked around the room. "I am sorry you all have to go through this. Mostly I am sorry that I kept it away for so long." She sighed. "Auntie you have been more of a mother to me then Bella was and for that I love you so much, Hermione you got me to talk when no one else could." She looked up at Blaise and sighed once more. "Blaise, I never wanted you to find out. I never wanted Draco to find out, You and him are my rocks and I didn't want you to feel conflicted when you found out." She looked down and bit her lip.

Hermione and Narcissa excused themselves from Naira's room to give her and Blaise some privacy also to go and find Draco.

"Naira," Blaise lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I would never feel that way, about you mostly." He took a deep breath and smiled some. "To be very honest I have liked you for many years, You just seemed so distant that I never said anything, as much as I wanted to." He smiled and pulled her lip out from between her teeth. "And if you keep biting that lip you are going to drive me crazy." He smirked and leaned close to her ear. "But in a good way."

Naira felt his lips near her ear and she shivered. "I have liked you for a long time but you were Draco's best mate I didn't want him to hate me." She moved so she was looking at him. "But I am not good enough Blaise. I saved my innocence for you. I wanted you to be the one to take it from me. After what Marcus did I knew you wouldn't want me. I mean who would, granted most of the Slytherins didn't keep theirs I wanted to save it for you. I cannot give that to you anymore and I feel so ashamed." Naira moved somewhat closer to him.

"You wanted to save yourself for me." To say Blaise was shocked would be a very huge understatement. "Naira I don't know what to say other then I don't care about it. All I ever wanted was you. Only you whether you were innocent or not." He smiled and pressed his lips against hers once more and he knotted his hand with her hair and kissed her deeply.

Naira wrapped her arms around him and brought her body close to his as she kept kissing him. She loved the feeling that he gave her. Her lips tingled as she pulled away from him needing breath and she smiled softly. "I am so sorry about everything that has happened since you have been here." She kissed him softly and rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"Stop Naira. Please can we just enjoy this?" Blaise smiled and kissed her nose and laid back with her still wrapped in his arms.

"As much as I want to we should probably go check on Draco to make sure he isn't planning on murdering anyone." She giggled softly and sat up. "Come on." She said standing up from her bed holding her hand out to him.

Blaise took a hold of her hand and stood up from her bed and walked with her to her bedroom door and walked out with her holding he hand and once she came out of the room with him she shut her door and walked down the hall.

After walking down the stairs they walked into the main sitting room seeing Draco with Hermione sitting next to him and Narcissa across from the two of them. The two of them walked into the room. Blaise sat next to Narcissa and Naira sat on the floor in front of him.

"Draco I am sorry. I never wanted anyone to know about what happened.. well anyone finding out it was him." Naira looked down.

"Naira it isn't your fault he hurt you and I put my trust into someone who hurt you. If anything it is may fault that I couldn't protect you and for that I hate myself." Draco looked at her and sighed.

"Drake this isn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped him that night." Naira looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please don't do this, please don't blame yourself." She begged and looked at him. "If you do it will only destroy us and I cannot lose another person in my life."

Draco looked at her and went over to her and hugged her tightly. "This won't break us apart." He sighed. "We will get through this. We always do."

"I took her to the healers that summer t make sure she was okay." Narcissa looked at everyone. "I just didn't know who it was until the other night when Naira confided in me."

"Now we cannot just sit here and do nothing we need to go to the minister." Hermione looked at Naira and then to Narcissa. "We cannot let this man get away with what he did. I for one will not allow it."

"Yes but no one will trust in what I say. Marcus has a lot of money and he will just get his way. Like always." Naira looked down as she leaned into Blaise.

"That may be true but they cannot deny truth Naira. They cannot just ignore if they see it. You still have that memory. If you let them in your head they will see it also." Hermione sighed. "But it is up to all of you to decide."

Naira looked around at everyone and took a deep breath. "No it is up to just me. I am an adult I can make my own choices and if it gets them to not just ignore it then I will let them in and see the memory. He needs to be sent away. I need to feel safe." Naira looked at everyone before looking at Blaise and forcing a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Hermione and Draco would have ended up together. And Luna and Harry would have ended up together.**

Chapter 11

Everyone sat there silent as they each thought of a way to get Marcus put away for hopefully his life.

Naira looked around at everyone and sighed. "He cannot go to Azkaban not with my father and Lucius there." She said softly as she leaned against Blaise's legs.

Everyone looked at Naira shocked and then they all nodded.

Narcissa was the first to speak. "You are right. Lucius was…is a lot of things but one thing he never stood for was abuse to women. Naira your Uncle would see the hurt in your eyes and he tried his hardest not to comfort you because it was a sign of weakness, he wouldn't stand up to your father. Every time we came back to the Manor and went Draco was in his room Lucius tried to find a way to take you away from all of it." Narcissa looked down and took a deep breath. "I hate my sister for letting everything happen to you. I spoke to her about it on more then one occasion. I even threatened her a few times."

Naira looked up at her aunt and smiled some. "Thank you Auntie. I never knew Uncle was like that."

"Yes well if Marcus was ever to go to Azkaban and Lucius ever found out why and for what he would make sure Marcus was dead before even the day was over."

"He would deserve to be killed." Hermione spoke up and everyone in the room looked surprised by what she had said. She was always the reasonable one in school. "I mean what he did was horrible not to mention he hurt you mentally and physically. That is not okay one bit. I refuse to try to see reason with this."

Naira smiled softly at Hermione. "Thank you Hermione."

"There is no way to justify what Marcus had done to you." She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Blaise rubbed Naira's shoulders as he pulled her up and into his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "We will have to go and speak to Kingsley about what to do and how to go about this. Without Marcus knowing." He took a deep breath.

"Which means you boys must stay in contact with him until we are told what to do so he doesn't get suspicious." Narcissa looked down at her hands and played with them. "And that means inviting him here. But Naira will not be here while he is here anymore. She will either be running errands or.."

"Or at my house." Hermione finished Narcissa's sentence. "I would not mind you staying at my house if he is here. And if you need to be here while I am at work that is not a problem."

Naira smiled as Draco placed his hand on Hermione's and gave her a light kiss on he temple. "Thank you hun." Draco said softly.

"Hermione that is very gracious of you and I cannot thank you enough for trying to help me." Naira smiled and leaned against Blaise some more.

After talking and getting things sorted out they all came to the agreement that Blaise would be staying on a more permanent basis. Hermione would help Naira get through anything she needed help with and gave her a key to her Flat. Once things were more settled Naira went up to her room and laid down on her bed. She was mentally exhausted.

Once Naira's head hit her pillow she passed out. She was just so tired of getting hurt and what Blaise had said to her about wanting to be with her no matter what happened made her feel a lot better about herself.

Two hours later it was 9:30 and Naira was still asleep. Blaise walked into her room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her softly. "Naira, its Blaise is it okay if I lay down with you?" He only asked so she wouldn't get too freaked out if she felt someone so close to her. Let alone in a bed. After finding out everything Blaise felt even more protective of Naira then he ever had before.

Naira mumbled something and scooted over and snuggled deeper into her bed sheets.

Blaise laughed some and climbed into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. He loved the way her hair smelled. It smelled of the ocean all the time and he loved it.

Naira relaxed against him and fell into a deeper sleep. Soon Blaise fell asleep and the two stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Around 6 the next morning Naira woke up and attempted to sit up but was stopped by an arm still wrapped around her. Naira laughed some and gave Blaise a light shove. "Wake up Zabini." Naira smirked.

Blaise felt Naira shove him and he ignored her. Then she told him to wake up. He opened one of his eyes and looked at her. "It is too early to get up go back to sleep." He groaned.

"Well then let me up and you can go to your own room because I am awake and I am changing and I am going for an early morning swim." Naira said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Blaise released her rather quickly and sat up. "Okay you win today. But that's it." He smirked and rubbed his head and yawned. "I am not going to let you go out there all alone anyways." Blaise tossed the covers off of him and stood up. "Besides, I have never been swimming this early before."

Naira smiled and sat up and looked over at him. "It is a lot of fun I used to go swimming first thing in the morning back at home. It was relaxing. Well it is relaxing."

"Come on lets get up before I fall back into this bed pulling you down with me." Blaise said as he stood up and walked out of her room and to his room. He opened his door and walked in and went into the bathroom and changed into his swim trunks.

Naira smirked and excitedly hopped out of bed and walked into her bathroom and got changed. She sat on her vanity and thought to herself. 'Today is going to be an amazing day.' She smiled and looked out of her window dreamily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I just own Naira and this story. I am also very sorry for not updating sooner I have just been so busy with other things. I am having a very hard time with personal things and I cannot keep up. But I am trying. **

Chapter 12

Naira had changed and walked out of her room and knocked on Blaise's door. "Come on Blaise you take too long." Naira giggled and leaned on the door.

A few moments later the door opened and Naira fell backwards onto the floor. Blaise stood over her and smirked. "And that is why you should never lean on doors Naira." Blaise bent over and helped her up. "Come on." Blaise lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her out to the pool side and set her on her feet.

Naira crossed her arms and glared at him. "You know I do have two feet and I can walk thank you very much." Naira smirked and dropped her towel to the ground.

"Yeah well maybe I like the view I get from carrying you." Blaise smirked and put his towel down next to hers. "Please tell me it isn't going to be freezing." Blaise complained and looked down at her.

Naira had flipped her hair over and she was gathering it all in her hands and then she stood up straight and tossed it all up into a messy bun and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I promise you it isn't that bad if you just jump in." She smirked and jumped up into his arms. "You can hold onto me while you jump." She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled.

Blaise took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Fine just no teasing like the last time because that was just not right or fair." Blaise said as he looked at her. "You know even for this early in the morning you are still beautiful." Blaise smiled and before he even gave her the chance to answer he was already jumping into the pool.

When they both surfaced Blaise looked around for her. He smiled when he saw her at the far end of the pool. Blaise swam over to her and smiled. "Do I smell when I am in the water because you always seem to swim away from me and it kinda hurts a guys feelings." Blaise smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Somehow I think your ego can handle it Zabini." Naira smirked and looked into his eyes. "And as for swimming away from you maybe I want to see if you would chase me."

Blaise looked at her and smirked. "Oh my dear sweet Naira I would chase you to the ends of the earth if it meant having you in my arms." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Oh aren't you such a romantic." Naira laughed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "So do you remember when I went with Draco and yourself to Italy, to your family's summer house?"

"Yeah it was about maybe the summer before third year." Blaise said as he backed up to the side of the pool and leaned his back against it.

"Well it was then that I realized that no matter what you and Draco would be there for me. To help me with everything and anything I needed help with." Naira smiled and leaned into him.

_Flashback:_

_Naira had been out on the balcony with her rode wrapped tightly around her while she watched Theo, Blaise, Draco and Goyle on their brooms zooming around out over the water and she had a smile on her face. After a while she headed into her guest room and took a shower before getting dressed and she walked down to the back yard where she screamed._

_They guys heard her scream and Draco and Blaise flew down to where she was and laughed at her._

"_Oi! Naira why are you up on the table?" Draco shouted at her._

"_There is something on the ground and it pinched me!" Naira shouted and looked at them. "Find it and get it away from me!"_

_Blaise dismounted his broom and walked around and found lizard under the table. "Are you kidding me? Naira it is just a lizard." Blaise laughed and picked it up._

_Draco dismounted his broom also walking over to Naira. "Come on get down." Draco held his arms out to her._

_Naira leaned into his arms and jumped down off the table. "I am sorry I hate those things. Thank you Blaise and Draco. Sorry to interrupt your game." Naira smiled lightly._

"_It is fine but next time don't jump onto the table and scream like a girl." Blaise laughed and walked over to her after handing the lizard off to the house elf to dispose of. _

"_Ha-Ha Zabini I am a girl so I shall do as I please." Naira smirked and sat in the chair again and propped her legs onto the chair across from her._

_Draco laughed and mounted his broom and took off._

"_Really though Blaise, thank you. You are my Tall, dark and handsome knight in shining armor." Naira laughed and watched him shake his head and take off._

_End Flashback._

"If I do remember correctly you said I was your knight in shining armor." Blaise smirked and kept her in place with his hands firmly on her lower back.

"No, I said you are my tall, dark and handsome knight in shining armor." Naira laughed and looked up at him.

"And is that the kind of guy you want to marry some day little miss Naira?" Blaise smirked as he looked at her.

"Maybe when I am ready to finally be rid of my horrid memories of what my so called father had put me though and everything Marcus had done to me." Naira took a deep breath. "But yes Blaise Zabini that is exactly what I am looking for in my future husband and a very loving father for my kids." She giggled as she backed away from him.

Blaise looked at her as she backed away in shock. "You mean to tell me you want little ones running around? Little versions of yourself?" Blaise smirked.

"Well yes, I will give my children the life I never got to have. And I want the kind of man who wont hurt their children for doing something wrong." Naira swam to the other ide of the pool and turned and watched him.

Blaise slowly made his way over to her and smiled. "I think your children will be beautiful just like their mother. I am sure whatever man you marry will spoil his kids rotten and love them unconditionally." He stood next to her and smirked. "Although I think it is time to go shower and get to the dining hall before Narcissa has both of our heads on a pole in the front lawn." Blaise laughed and made his way to the edge of the pool where the towels were. He pushed himself out of the pool.

Naira laughed and followed behind him. Blaise bent over to help lift her out. Once they were both out they sat on the chairs and toweled themselves off.

"Thank you."

"For what Naira?"

"Actually being my knight in shining armor." She smiled softly. One of the softest smiles he has ever seen grace her face.

Blaise smiled. A true smile which was hard to come by since the war had ended. "I will always be there for you Naira. No matter what."

The two of them finished drying off and they went into the Manor and then they went their separate ways. Her to her room and him to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer and Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this story and Naira. Thank you to everyone who has favored this story I hope you all are enjoying it. So sorry I have not updated in awhile. A lot has happened and has been going on. Trying to find an apartment is not easy **

Chapter 13:

Naira went into her room and stripped out of her suit and tossed it into the laundry bin next to her bathroom door and she turned on the shower and she let it steam up before she walked in and let the hot water cascade down her body.

Blaise had gone into his room and took off his swim trunks and left them were they landed and he grabbed a pair of Slytherin sweatpants and put them on and then put on white shirt and walked out of his room and down to the dining room where Draco sat with Hermione and Narcissa.

After her shower Naira put on a pair of leggings and she put on a hoodie and made her way down to the dining room and saw everyone there and she sat down next to Blaise and smiled.

"Morning everyone." Naira smiled and sat up some and crossed her feet under her as she picked up her glass of orange juice.

Hermione smiled warmly back. "Morning to you to Naira. I see someone had a fun morning in the pool." Hermione smirked at her knowingly.

"Yes well what can I say early morning swims normally make my days better." Naira smiled as she sipped her juice.

Soon their food had arrived and everyone started to eat silently before Narcissa spoke up. Clearing her voice she put down what was in her hands and looked at everyone. "I have some news. I was able to get an owl out to Azkaban late last night with the Ministers help. Naira," Narcissa looked over to her. "I informed you uncle about what had happened and he is very angry at Marcus and has promised to take matters into his own hands as long as we get Mr. Flint into Azkaban but Naira that would mean a trial, are you sure you want to do this?" Narcissa looked at Naira and smiled some.

Everyone was looking at Naira who had her head down and looking at her fingers, Blaise put his hand over top of hers and squeezed some.

After a little bit Naira picked her head up and looked Blaise straight in the eyes and smiled. "I'm sure, Flint doesn't deserve to be free for any longer."

Everyone smiled and had finished their breakfast.

"Aunt Cissa is there anyway to talk to the Minister today?" Naira looked with pleading eyes.

"Dear I will do what I can but since the war it is very difficult for us. As where before the war it wasn't a problem." Narcissa frowned some.

"Don't worry Kingsley wont mind I will personally ask him." Hermione smiled as she looked at both Narcissa and Naira.

"Thank you Mia." Blaise smiled some. He had started calling her that when her and Draco began seeing one another since he thought he name was too long.

"Yes thank you." Naira smiled.

A few minutes later the house elves took all the dishes away and Hermione and Naira went up to her room and laid down on the bed.

The guys had stayed down in the dining room.

"So I was thinking about the four of us go to the Ministry, I look at it this way after she has spoken to the Minister we could all go shopping or something to take Naira's mind off of it." Draco looked over at Blaise.

"That sounds good, maybe we could take them to the States. Maybe to New York?" Blaise offered and smiled.

"Yeah we still have the flat set up there so we can all go and spend a few days there and I think Hermione said that this show on Broadway is going to be there I think it is called 'The Lion King.' She had me watch it one time and I wont lie it was a pretty good childrens movie but she said the play is nothing like the movie." Draco then stood up and the two men walked out of the dining room and out to the yard.

Meanwhile inside in Naira's room Hemione had sent an owl to Kingsley and the girls were waiting for a reply.

"Can I ask you something Naira?" Hermione asked as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"Yeah sure." She smiled as she looked over at Hermione.

"You and Blaise, I mean you two are the most amazing people and two of the most strongest people I know. How well more like when did you know that it was him you wanted."

Naira took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Wow, um I would have to say back in third year, all he knew of me was that I was Bellatrix's daughter and Draco's cousin. We never talked but he kept a close eye on me when Draco couldn't. I think it was then when I started to really fall hard for him. I mean I had a school girl crush on him the summer before out third year but once we got back to Hogwarts it all changed and he became the guy I wanted to spend forever with. But with what happened to me I didn't think I ever stood a chance so I just pushed all of those feelings aside and ignored them." Naira finished as she leaned back on her bad and looked at Hermione.

"I mean I ask because back in third year yeah Draco still annoyed me beyond comprehendible words but I think I was feeling something for him then. And then when I punched him my attraction only grew more for him and then with the war I wasn't sure what was going on in my head and then Ron kissed me in the Chamber and I felt as though I was betraying Draco even though I wasn't his and he wasn't mine." Hermione looked at Naira. "I know it is stupid."

"Not really I mean everytime I saw Blaise with some other girl I would get jealous and want to rip out her hair but then I remembered that he wasn't mine but it still didn't matter to me he was mine and no one could have him." Naira laughed and looked down at Hermione.

"Yeah but atleast Blaise didn't think of you as something horrible." Hermione looked down at her hands.

Naira grabbed her hands and smiled. "Hey, We all did things we are not proud of. Draco was pressured to be like that. Trust me if my Uncle wasn't so afraid to be killed none of them would have been the way they were. Why do you think we all changed sides and we stood with you. I fought against people who I grew up with and I killed some people, but I knew that at that point I was fighting for the right reasons." Naira took a deep breath. "Draco wouldn't admit this to anyone so please don't repeat it or he will have my head. He hated what he was expected to do because of the Dark Lord. We were so miserable and afraid. There were times Draco came running to me crying because he was so afraid. And where you are conserned he has always had feelings for you. He wanted you safe, When you left with Potter and Weasley he was afraid and then you showed up at the Manor and then what my mother did he was sick for days after." Naira laid down next to Hermione.

"I just want us to all be over what has happened and I want to help you as much as I can." Hermione smiled some as a Ministry Owl came swopping into Naira's room and dropped a letter on the bed.

Naira stood up and got some treats for the owl, As Hermione opened and read over the letter.

"What did he say?" Naira asked just as the two guy's walked into the room.

"Looks like we are going to speak with the Minister today." Hermione help up the letter and looked at the three of them.


End file.
